Power management integrated circuits (ICs) can be used to drive circuits in applications ranging from automotive to communications and industrial technologies. Power switches are commonly used to couple a power supply to a device such as a digital logic circuit or a memory cell. Load switches, such as integrated load switches, are IC relays used to turn on and off power rails. A basic load switch includes four connections: input voltage, output voltage, enable, and ground. An IC version of a load switch provides a smaller footprint than a load switch formed from discrete components. An IC load switch can be formed using a complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) process to include an output transistor and an output driver, for example. A load switch can be used in a system to improve power consumption by reducing current leakage, for example. When the load switch is turned on, current is allowed to flow from the input pin to the output pin, and power is passed to downstream circuitry.